Easing Tension
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Emma wants to be left alone after the extreme stress of the past few weeks, but Killian shows up anyway offering a way to ease her tension. Captain Swan. WARNING SMUT. One Shot.


**A/N: I was very nervous about writing this story, but I had the idea in my head and my muse refused to let me sleep until it was completed. This is my very first Smut fic so I'm hoping a did an okay job. Yes this is smut so you have been warned. ;)**

**I ended up going back and editing this story quite a bit to fix a few issues I had. It ended up being at least 400 words longer now. I don't really think that is a bad thing. I am planning on keeping this as a one shot, but I am likely to write a sequel about how their relationship changes after the events of this story. Thanks for all who have read and continue to read.**

Emma stands at her kitchen counter drinking a glass of wine. The past few weeks had been horrible. As if she wasn't stressed enough having to deal with the fact that Cora was in Storybrooke, she was forced to go on a road trip to help Gold find his son. That alone was a hassle that she never wanted to deal with and then she found out that his son was Neal. She had never planned on seeing him again, especially when Henry was with her. It opened a whole new can of worms having to tell Henry the true story of his father and trying desperately not to hit the man who left her pregnant and in jail. Neal explained the whole story to her and she didn't care to hear his excuses. He may have believed that what he was doing was best for her, but she knew better. He was scared to live a life with her so he took the first opportunity he had to abandon her. That's what she truly believed and nothing he said would be able to change her mind.

Neal tried to tell her that he had loved her, but she knew better. When you love someone it takes a whole lot more than an insane story about their destiny to deter them. It was frustrating now that Neal was back in town and attempting to weasel his way back into her life. She would let him see Henry, but that didn't mean she had to see him too. Neal refused to give up and had attempted to kiss her when they returned to town. That action had earned him a bloody nose. At the moment she felt the need to be alone so Henry went to stay with her parents who had finally agreed on a house to buy in Storybrooke. She was going to live with them, but decided that having her own space would be a good idea. Emma rested her head on her hands staring at the counter in front of her.

"Rough day, love? Came a voice behind her. She immediately wheels around to see Killian standing in the middle of her living room with his arms crossed and his usual smirk.

"What the hell, Hook?" Emma asked. "What are you doing in my apartment and how did you get in?"

"I'm a pirate, lass," Killian stated. "Picking locks is part of the job description. As for what I'm doing here, you seemed a bit stressed. I thought you could use some company."

"I don't want company," Emma replied. "If I did, you wouldn't be my first choice."

"You wound me, Swan," Killian said placing his hand over his heart. "I only wanted to help. I'm sure I could help you alleviate some of your stress." He gave her a suggestive smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"No thank you," said Emma turning back to take a drink of her glass of wine. Before she can turn back to Killian, he is standing directly behind her. Her breath hitches when he puts a hand on her shoulder and he begins to move his hand up a little further resting it on the crook of her neck. When he leans in closer and she can feel his breath on the left side of her face. "Hook, wh . .what are you doing?" She stutters.

"You're tense, love," he responded with a whisper before leaning in ghosting his lips over her left ear. "Let me help you with your tension."

Emma opens her mouth to say something, but her words are lost when she feels his lips on her neck and she lets out a shaky breath. Her eyes drift close at the sensation as he begins to kiss down her neck toward her collarbone. She knows she should be pushing him away, but her body is betraying her and her mind is foggy. When he nips at her pulse point she lets out a strangled moan. His right hand moves down her arm and around her waist as he pushes her shirt up smoothing his fingers over the skin on her stomach. Emma's breathing is heavy and she can feel her heart pounding in her chest as he kisses his way back up to her ear before moving her hair out of his way with his hook. He places a tender kiss behind her ear before he speaks again.

"Would you like me to stop?" he asks quietly as he moves the curve of his hook down her left arm.

He's asking if he wants her to stop and Emma's eyes open wide in surprise. Somehow she took him as the type of man who would just take whatever he wants. Though, it wasn't like she was currently putting up a fight. She could say yes. Tell him to leave her alone and she believed that he would listen to her. Emma doesn't know what has come over her, but her body is urging her to let him continue. For most of her life her brain always won over her body, but now she finds that they are fighting each other and she doesn't know whose side to choose.

"Emma, love," Killian whispers, pulling her from her thoughts. He places a kiss to her shoulder and neck again before nipping at her earlobe. "I won't continue if this isn't something you want."

She's overwhelmed by the sensations she is feeling right now, the feelings he is bringing out of her. The need for him to touch her is staggering and she finds that, for the first time, her body is winning the fight over her mind.

"Don't stop," she says quietly.

Killian smirks against her skin before continuing his ministrations. As he continues to kiss her neck she finds her left hand moving up to tangle in his hair. He groans against her skin and she feels a jolt of desire rush through her. His right hand makes its way lower as he rests it just above the hem of her jeans. Killian begins to leave wet kisses along her jaw line and Emma turns just enough in his arms to pull his to her lips. The kiss was hungry and desperate and he kisses her back just as fervently. He groans against her lips as his hand moves below the hem of her jeans letting his calloused fingers skim over that little bundle of nerves.

"Killian," she gasps unable to stop a moan from leaving her throat and she realizes it is the first time she has called him by his first name. All coherent thoughts leave her mind when Killian growls and starts to nibble at her neck again. His fingers caress her wet folds and Emma's mind is completely gone. She shudders at the pleasure he is bringing her and her hips begin to buck against his hand of their own accord.

Killian wraps his hook arm around her center to keep her still. She can feel him smirk against her neck when she lets out another moan and her legs begin to shake. She wonders how she is going to keep standing at this point, but that thought quickly moves to the back of her mind when she feels him thrust two fingers into her core keeping up a steady pace. A loud scream leaves her lips and she reaches to hold onto his arms in an attempt to steady herself. When he sucks hard on her pulse point, it's all she needs and she begins to feel her walls spasm as she shatters around his fingers.

His movements slow as she comes down from her orgasm and she is sure that she would fall to the floor if he moved away from her right now. She leans against his body attempting to regain her strength as he removed his fingers from her center. Her ragged breathing begins to even out and she keeps her eyes closed attempting to wrap her mind around what just happened. Despite herself and her recent release, she still finds herself wanting more.

"Are you less stressed?" Killian whispered in her ear. "Or shall I continue, love?"

The sound of his voice sends a jolt of desire straight to her core and Emma knows this won't be enough. She turns around abruptly leaning against the counter for support as she grabs Killian's coat and pulls him flush against her. He couldn't hide the look of shock on his face at her sudden change of mood, but recovers quickly as she ghosts her lips over his.

"Much less stressed," she stated, nipping at his bottom lip. "But please continue, Captain."

Killian groans as he reaches his hand around her neck pulling her into a searing kiss. Emma never realized until now, just how much she wanted this and now she felt that she wouldn't stop even if her parents themselves walked into the apartment. She deepens the kiss and pushes his coat off his shoulders as he pulls away from her just long enough to let it fall back to the floor before he was kissing her again. She wraps her arms around his neck in an attempt to bring him closer and can feel him pulling her toward her bedroom.

When they finally cross the threshold he pushes her roughly against the door eliciting a gasp from Emma before he begins to trail a line of wet kisses down her jawline and neck. She moans as she starts to unbuckle his shirt desperate to get to the skin underneath. When it is finally undone she pulls it off and tosses it to the side before trailing her fingers down his chest letting her fingertips brush over his growing arousal. He lets out a shallow breath and closes his eyes at her touch and Emma smirks as she let her hands roam his now exposed skin. He opens his eyes and watches her with interest as her hands move back up to his neck pulling him into a desperate kiss.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she found it hard to catch her breath, but right now this felt too good to care. She began to kiss him more insistently, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip demanding entrance which he gave immediately. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pulls his head back so she could trail a line of kisses down his neck and to his chest. He lets out a muffled moan as she bites down on his collarbone and he brings his hook up to the edge of her shirt and rips through it and her bra with ease. She pulls away from his skin to toss the now ruined fabric in the corner with his forgotten shirt.

Killian growls at her now exposed breasts before swooping down to take a nipple in his mouth. She gasps and arches her back against the door as he continues his ministrations. He moves to her other breast giving it the same attention as he to slips her jeans and underwear off her hips. Emma attempts to gather herself barely able to control her heavy breathing. She unlaces his pants with ease and pushes them off of him leaving nothing between them now. With all of their clothes now finally removed, she grabs him by the hair and pulls him back to her lips roughly. He tangles his right hand in her blonde hair as he lets the curve of his hook slide down her spine. She shivers at the contact and pulls back from the kiss trying to catch her breath.

"Bed," she says in a breathy voice she barely recognizes as her own. At this point she is no longer able to form a coherent sentence and she wonders how he manages to have this effect on her.

Without a word Killian lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He went back to kissing her as he carried her to her bed laying her back carefully, lips never leaving hers. As she untangles her legs from his hips he begins to leave a trail of wet kisses down her neck, chest, and then stomach. Everywhere his lips touch feels like fire against her skin.

She looks down to see him staring at her with what she is sure is the same look of lust in her eyes. She gave him sheepish smile as she bit her bottom lip. He gives her a smirk and keeps his eyes on her as he trails his kisses lower to where she wants him. She tilts her head back against her pillow and eyes flutter shut when his lips made contact with her clit. He sucks on the nub lightly at first eliciting a breathy moan from Emma. She spreads her legs to give him more access as she fists her right hand in his hair silently urging him on. She feels him groan against her and she gasps as he starts to suck harder on that bundle of nerves.

"God, Killian," she manages to whisper and she can feel him smirk against her skin as his tongue begins to trail a little lower. She feels his tongue enter her as he begins to lick every inch he can reach. She's panting now and she can feel her orgasm creeping up on her slowly. He begins to lap at her folds more insistently and she begins to buck her hips against his skillful mouth. His mouth was relentless against her and she could feel herself coming to the edge of climax again as she fisted her left hand in the sheets attempting to hold herself back.

"Killian," Emma gasped, she was too close. Part of her wanted him to keep going until she fell over the edge, but right now all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. "Stop."

Killian immediately stops and moves to hover over her. The concern is evident in his eyes and she gives him a weak smile as her breathing begins to even out slightly. She leans up to kiss him hungrily wrapping both of her arms around his neck. He sighs against her lips and she can feel his hard desire so close to where she wants it. She smirks and rolls her hips upward once gauging his reaction and smiles when his eyes close attempting to control himself. She pulls him closer as she nips at his ear.

"Killian, I need you," she said kissing just under his ear softly. "Now,"

She reaches her right hand between them and grasps him firmly. She feels him shudder against her as his eyes meet hers. She aligns him so he can enter her giving him an inviting smile. He leans in kissing her gently as he slowly enters her waiting heat. She arches her back and moans loudly when she finally has him where she wants him most. He rests his weight on his left forearm and grabs her hip with his right hand to steady himself before pulling out and thrusting into her again.

He begins to move in and out of her at a steady pace as Emma's breathing becomes shallow again. She keeps her eyes closed letting the pleasure was over her. Never would she have thought she would be here with him and though she might admit she thought about this once or twice nothing prepared her for what it really felt like. He shifted his positions slightly causing him to sink deeper into her core. She screams his name loudly when he hits just the right spot and she starts to roll her hips against his keeping up the same rhythm. She can't remember the last time she felt this good and now she was glad she took him up on his offer. After the weeks she had, this was definitely a good way to ease her tension.

She wraps her arms behind his back as she nips and kisses at his neck and chest. Her orgasm was approaching quickly and she knew he wasn't far behind her. His thrusts are becoming sloppier and she could hear him panting her name. She suddenly felt her inner walls tighten around him and she screamed his name again as she came undone. A few thrusts later and Killian fell over the edge with her.

He rested his forehead against hers as his breathing began to even out. Emma kept her eyes closed as her heart rate slowed back down to normal. She felt Killian pull out of her and ease himself next to her on the bed. His hand begins to stroke her hair and she opens her eyes and turns her head to look at him. He's smiling at her, but this wasn't his usual cocky smirk. It was a genuinely happy smile and it sent a shiver through her spine. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. When she opened them again he gave her his usual smirk. It made her wonder if she was imagining the genuine smile just moments before.

"So have I relieved your tension, love?" he asked.

She laughed and bit her bottom lip. "I guess you have."

"Good," he replied. "I'd hate to think my efforts went to waste."

Emma punched him playfully and he grabs her, gently pulling her into his arms. She sighs rests her head against his chest smiling. It was not how she was planning on spending the rest of her night, but she would admit it was much better than planned. Emma let herself drift to sleep in his arms, all the tension in her body gone.


End file.
